


The daughter of Kaecilius

by Princessofthedogs



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Rape, Villain Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessofthedogs/pseuds/Princessofthedogs
Summary: Hope is the first born of Kaecilius and Avery Strange. He came back for revenge and defeat even killed the Doctor Strange. Keep his sister as his little wife. But will Hope learn about her mother and father’s past and defeated her father maybe redeeded.
Relationships: Kaecilius (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	1. Avery’s new life

Stephen, please don’t go, she grabs on to his arm. I have to or he will repeat the thing again, he frowns. She follows Stephen into the Mirror Dimension. She follows her brother to see that he’s fighting with Kaecilius. She peeks from a corner. 

He got to him and stabbed him in the stomach. He was smirking at him. “Stephen!” She screams. He hid from one exhibit. She ran to him, crying.

Oh no… Tears streaming down her face. She bends to him and sees his wound, he is bleeding from his stomach. He tried to move but whines. “Don’t move, it will make it worse!” She yelled at him. “You can’t die, you can’t! ‘You’re the only family member I have, Stephen!” She cried. Avery, he whispers to her. I need you to protect something for me, ok… “What is it?” She frowns. The Eye of Agamotto you need to protect from him. He passes it to her and puts it on her hand.

“You need to be brave for me!” He wipes the tear away from her cheek. He breathed slowly, and his eyes were closing from that moment he died. She lay on him crying. Your brother is pathetic and knows that things might happen to the person he cares deeply about, he says to her.

“Where are you?” She puts the Eye of Agamotto over her neck. She looks around and walks down a step from the stairs. She looked through the halls to see if someone was there. He was behind her and blindfolded her eyes, tying her arms.

“Hey, let go!” She yelps. He opens a portal to the bedroom in a cottage, he throws her to the bed and unties her blindfold and ties on her arms. “You!” She growls. “You’re a murderer!” She snarled. By the way my brother is not pathetic, she tells him.

“How do you escape from the Dark dimension?” She raised an eyebrow. He smirks at her. “How!” She bark. I told Dormammu that maybe we sneak out for revenge. “Revenge…..?” She frowns.

You find out soon or later, he devilishly smiled. She bit her lip. “And what makes you think he’s not one of them?” He sneers. He is the one because things are going to happen because of him, he said firmly. He lost to me. She growls and stares oddly at him. He wouldn’t protect the person he loves and cares deeply about.

He gets near the beautiful girl, if that person carries the child of his enemy.  
So as he said that, she realized what he meant. He was going to rape her. Maybe like his sister. “Avery what is your age?” He asked. I’m telling you not, he grabs her hair and pulls it. “Answer me now!” Fine, I’m eighteen. He simply smiled at her.

“You fucking crazy!” She trembles. He lifts her chin, gives her a light kiss and moving down to her dress rips it, a chill down her spine. The only thing showing was bra and boyshorts, she screamed. Even the Eye Of Agamotto.

“Get it back! You can’t kill these innocent people's lives, Kaecilius! You can’t let Dormammu come! My brother gave it to me to protect it from you!” She cried. He ignores her words. He holds the Eye Of Agamotto in his hand and smirks at her, puts it on the side. “You failed to protect it from me and look at you now? Who is to be raped by me?” He gave her dirty smile, she was crying.

She kicked him in the balls because he was getting too close to her. He snarls at her and smacks her on the face, she winces. He strips out of his clothes. She saw his cock, she was shaken. He grounds her with his hips. He went in a fast pace, pushing hard, a moan between their faces.

He kissed her while moves hard on her. He pulled out, his hot breath made her skin tingling. He went back in her, with a thrust.

“This is my revenge… He whispers in her ear. She passes out and wakes up in the bed with him. She is terrified from what happened last night. She tried to get up but couldn’t. He was hugging her, she tried to wiggle out of the hug but sadly failed.

“You're already up, is it too early?” He released her, he got up from bed. Redress himself and throw her a dress, you better get dressed, we have a long day. He left the room.

She got dressed. She exited the room. She went downstairs and she was confused where she was going.

When she found him he was sitting outside. Good morning Avery. “Uh, good morning, Kaecilius?” She gives him a fake smile. “You know you can sit down right?” He snarls. She drank her tea, which he prepared for the both of them.

“Avery, I can tell you something important?” He said. “What is it?” she gritted her teeth. “I would like you to be my bride and be my side, so what do you say?” He smirked. If you refuse, I will kill all of these people and won’t repeat the something again. She paused for a moment and swallowed hard. He’s lying to her and tricking her into marrying him for his sick game. He is still going to kill all of these people and he will do the something again. Okay, I will. She had tears in her eyes.

The next day...  
She had a gorgeous wedding dress and her hair was in a braid with flowers. They were on their honeymoon in the cottage. She was standing on the balcony staring at the trees. “Are you going to come inside to please me?” He gives her a unhappy.

“No, I will never please you!” She growls. Even that I’m your wife now! She spat. He gave her an angry look, but instead of angry he was pissed. He pulled her into the room and threw her onto the bed. She was scared. He undressed her and only showed her bare body. He enjoyed her cries and begging him to stop.

But he wouldn’t stop and he also undressed himself too. He undid her braid, letting her hair down, smirking. He shoved himself in her, he moaned with pleasure in her hair, and for her she moans in pain. Again this is my revenge,’he whispers in her ear. He was finishing using the poor girl and he left her in tears. Avery, I’m still going to kill these people, he told her. I’m still going to repeat what I did after I was sent to the Dark Dimension.

“No-no you can’t!” You just can’t! You promised me you wouldn’t!” I lied, he gave an evil laugh. 

The next couple of weeks later…

She ran to the bathroom and she puked, he was laying on the doorway with a smirk. “What’s wrong, my Beloved Avery?” He gives a awe look with sneer. “Don’t call me that!” She hissed. I can call whatever I want, he also hissed. “Again what is wrong?” He asked. Fine, I will tell you, she snarled.

I’ve been throwing up and on my lower back has an ache. Sometimes my head hurts, she shrugged. She went to sit on the bed. I know your symptoms and the fact that you’re pregnant with my child. “W-what!” She puts her hands on her face and shakes her head to side to side. N-no…

“What your brother says about you now?” He gave her a dirty look. That you’re my wife and the mother of my child, he had a devilish smile on his stupid face. He died because you killed him, tears foaming in her eyes and her gritted teeth. “He will probably kick your ass!” She barks.

“He was the only family member I had!” She roared. “Why did you have to kill him?” She cried. He went to embrace her. “Don’t touch me!” She tried to push him away, but he pulled her hard enough so he could embrace her.

He kissed her on her lips and his hands moving down to her stomach, he placed it there. Our child… He has a smug smile on his face. Moves away from her, I know how many weeks you are. You’re two weeks. She growls at him.


	2. Pregnancy event and years passed

16 weeks later….

She had a big belly due to the eating. She rubs her belly, stares at herself. “What would your uncle Stephen say about you?” She frowns. He’s probably going to be happy to become an uncle but…. Scared. Wanting to beat the crap out of your dad!” She laughs. 

“He was great…. But you love to meet him.” She frowns. She saw him, she growled. “How’s my child, Avery?” He asked. “Fine, just hungry.” She frowns. He chuckles at her. 

“What are you making?” She raised an eyebrow. “Pancakes…?” She smirked but confused. “But they are danish!” He told her. “But for dinner?” She frowns. “You can have them anytime in the day!” He smirked at her. Of course 

The day of the birth 

She was all sweaty and tired from giving birth to their daughter. “Look at her! Isn’t she beautiful?” He smiled. Avery grins at her baby girl. 

Few years later…

She was four years old now.

He felt that Hope was watching them so he got up to close the door. He looks at me seriously and my mother’s eyes were filled with horror. Sweetheart, it's going to be okay I promise, she said while shaking. “You better go to your room or else!” he snarls. Then he closes the door in front of her and locks it, tears in Hope’s eyes and backs up to her room. 

“Now where were we?” Ah,yes. Avery is definitely scared. She hears her mother’s screaming and his yelling, she hugs her teddy bear tightly, crying. She put down her teddy and exited her room.

Trying not to make noises and went down the halls. She went past that and found the stairs. 

The only thing she is doing is bad because her father says that is unpermitted and it’s not safe to go outside, but she really is not doing anything wrong. “ **Let go of me** !” her mother cries. “ **Would you just hold still** !” he roars. She turns at the crying and the yelling, she sighs.

He was finished with his little wife, he redressed himself and left her with tears in her eyes. He went to unlock the door and check on his daughter but she wasn’t in her room. “ **Hope** !” He ran to the stairs, she touched the door noob and opens a little. 

**“Hope** !” He caught her opening the door. “ **What are you doing** ?!” he yelled. He went up to her as fast he could and slammed the door, making her jump. “ **What were you thinking** !” I..I’m s...sorry, she was shaking and scared.

I… was… trying to se..see what was outside... I..ju..st.curious. He had an unhappy look. He hugs her and places his hand on her head.  _ Please don’t do that again _ , he told her. He kissed her on her forehead, Remember it’s not safe and safer in here. I’m trying to protect you. She sighs and nods. 

She went see her mother. “Mommy? Are you okay?” She gave a sad look. Avery just smiled at her and hugged her. My little Hope, she sang in a beautiful tone as she strokes her daughter. “What would your Uncle Stephen say about you?” She smiled.

He’s probably going to say that you look just like me and… In her mind she was going to say that she also looks like Kaecilius too… But she didn’t say anything but with a smile. “Mommy, who is Uncle Stephen?” She tilts her head to the side. He’s my brother, trying not to cry in front of her. 

“What happened to him? Why, I never met him? How do you and my Daddy meet?” She kept asking her mother too many questions. Mommy… “Why can’t I leave the house?” Her mother frowns and sighs. Sweetheart, you know the rules already, Avery gave a sad look. 

He wants to protect you from any harmful things and he wants nothing to happen to you. Yeah, but… I just know. “What is it like?” I think there is more than trees and this cottage. “You probably know right?” Yes, sweetheart, I do know what it's like, she kissed her on her forehead. 

I can tell you one thing is that there are more people and animals but we call them pets! The people are always busy going to work or something. Even there's buildings. I remember when I had a dog when I was 7,she smiles at her old memories. Hope eyes light up.

Well you better go to your lessons with your father or he won’t be happy if you don’t go. 

She caught up to her father in the garden in the backyard. “Daddy, so what are we learning today?” I’m going to teach you a little bit of Mystic Arts. 

She just looks at him. “Why I’m going 

Learn about that?” Because I want you to follow in my footsteps, he smiles. But, don’t I have to learn to rea… No, you’re not, he interrupts her. 

She frowns at that. After lessons she went to see her mother again. Mommy, I’m back from lessons. She smiles at her. “What do you learn today?” Well Daddy taught me how to do Mystic Arts.

He what… Her brother learned from that School and he defeated Kaecilius and his followers pushing them in the Dark Dimension. When he returns for revenge to murder her brother and raped her. Tears foaming in her eyes and remembering these memories.

“Mommy are you okay?” But she realizes that her daughter notices her crying. Yes, I’m fine just remembering something, she had a sad smile on her.

  
  


My beloved Avery, he calls her that. She growls. Hope does love both of her parents but he hurts her mother that scares her the most. Also she is very close to her parents

  
  
  



	3. Hope runs away

Years later, Hope is now fourteen and has three sisters now. The second sister is named Ria who’s 9. The third sister is named Aria who’s seven. The fourth sister is named Hazel who’s six. Their mother is expecting their fifth sister.

During dinner time…

Aria, don’t play with your food. “It looks weird!” she told her father. “Yeah” said Hazel. “Shut up Hazel!” She barked back at her. “Will not!” She spat back. Girls that’s not behave at the table, he told them both. Hope rolled her eyes. “Hope, how are your lessons going?” Her mother asked. It was fine, she didn’t look up to her mother. “Sweetheart why don’t you look up at me!” She frowns. “Why, should I?” She whispered.

“Look at your mother Hope!” Kaecilius snarls at her. “Fine!” She lifts her head to only see a bruise around her eye. Avery put her hand over her mouth and was shocked to her face like that. Hope… “What happened to your face?” She cried. “What’s wrong with your face?” Aria asked. Shut up Aria, said Ria. She looked hurt at her big sister.

Avery got from her seat with her hand on her belly to see Hope and lifted her chin. “Who did this to you?” She asked. She didn’t answer. “Hope?” She said her name again. He glared at her. “It was my father!” she cried. “He what?” Mother I didn’t mean to and I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to ask. I’m sorry if I didn’t listen and was rude. Avery gave him a hateful glare. 

After dinner the children went to bed except for Hope. Sneaky past her sisters rooms and stops at her parent’s room to hear their conversation. “Why would you give her a big bruise like that?” She growls. Because she was being disobedient and she refused to follow my directions, he argued. 

She is a disappointed to me, she heard him and was hurt by that. 

She was talking back to me and not listening to me. Even kept asking me questions and kept saying when we are ever going to leave the house. She even call me a psychopath She frowns at that. So you had to hurt her like that, she had tears in her. But she is your daughter, you can’t just do that to her! He just stares. But she turns fifteen tomorrow, she tells him. He saw her and sighed.

She heard them arguing and left from there but until she trips on something.   
Making a loud noise. “What was that?” She said. Stay here, he tells her. She got up and ran to the door where she was forbidden to open. He saw Hope exiting from the door. “Hope!” He barked.She ran from there as fast as she could. 

He chased her after her. Until she escapes from her home in the forest and leaves everything she knew like her sisters and mother. She found some kids who were going to the big city. 

“Hey is that a girl running towards us?” One of the girls said. She knocks down a boy. Hey watch it… He saw the bruise on her face and realized something. Maybe she is kidnapped or running from her kidnaper. 

“Are you okay?” The boy asked. Yes, I’m, she nods. “What city are you going to?” She asked. “Uh, New York?” He stares at her oddly. “Who’s going to take you?” She asks again. My brother Sam. Okay. “We just about leave, do you want to come with us?” They asked.

Yes, I do, they hop in the car. Kaecilius couldn’t find her,’ when I find her she will be in lots of trouble, he snarls. “What’s your name Wild Girl?” One the girls said. My name is Carine,’this two are Saria and Sara they are my sisters. That’s big bro Sam, he's my half brother and that’s Andy. My name is Hope, I have three sisters. Their names are Ria, Aria, Hazel. My mother is expecting another. They smiled at her. 

That’s nice, Carine giggles. “What’s the name of your parents?” Hope asks.   
Well our mom's name is Christine and my father’s name is Stephen Strange, Sam says. Hope’s eyes grew wide when he said that. Couple of days later she found out she was pregnant with me. My mom left him because he broke her heart. But she says that he has a sister named Avery, he keeps talking to her as he drives. 

After that she remarried and when she had four of my siblings. My step dad left us for another woman. She died because she was sick and I promise my mom I will take care of my siblings. “What’s your parents name?” He asked. She bit her lip. Well… Um, where do I put this? My.. mother.. is Av.. Avery. “WHAT!” He was shocked. He stops the car really hard. “She's your mom!” He looks at her with curiosity eyes.

She is, she nods. “Where is your mom” He was worried. I can’t tell you I’m sorry. “Why can’t you tell me?” He frowns. Because my… “Because of what?” He kept on asking her. My father, she swallows hard. I left her with my sisters because I’m running from home. 

You think I was kidnapped but I wasn’t,’ I was running from father. Because I'm disappointed to him, she glazes out the window. “You’re my cousin!” He said with a smile. “We need to go back for her!” He barked. “No we can’t!” Because my father might hurt you, so please listen. 

She will be fine, eyes closed tight with tears. “Who’s the jackass of your father?” He snarls. She looks at him oddly but shook her head. My father is Kaecilius. “That son of a bitch! How long did he have your mom there!” He barks. I’m not sure but the only thing I know is that I lived in the forest all my life , not allowed to go outside, only the garden.

Smoke was coming out his ears because he was super pissed. But I can’t tell you anything more, tears in her eyes. I can’t tell the rest it’s personal.   
“What’s he like?” He growl.

Flashback…

A little Hope age of 6  
“Daddy?” She frowns. “Yes, Hope?” he smiled at her. She looks down at her feet. “What’s wrong?” He frowns. I had a nightmare, it wasn’t a nightmare it was a vision. 

“What was it about?” That you started to kill innocent people and you will try to do something. I…I was about to hurt you and I was grown up... You are about to hurt me and I did some. He felt hurt when she said that. He pulls her into her a hug and embracing her. 

He strokes her. LYou promise me you won’t hurt me?” She asked. I promise, he kissed her.  
After that he broke that promise.

End Flashback….

I don’t know. Tears in her eyes. He promised me he will never hurt me but he did, she said in her mind. Me and my father were close.


End file.
